My Lover's Box
by Carie Valentine
Summary: My first song fic about Squall and Rinoa to the song My Lover's Box By the BEST band in the world GARBAGE! its my favorite fic of mine, its actually good.


My Lover's Box  
  
***Author's Note: This is my FIRST song fic it's to one of the best Garbage song's My Lover's Box, #10 off their first self title album. I tried to tie the lyrics with the "story" so if it seems kinda incoherent at times, that's why. I recommend downloading the song... the live version is excellent I might add. P.S. let me know what ya think.*  
  
My lover's charms  
  
Are in a box  
  
Beneath my bed  
  
And piece by piece  
  
I'll cherish them until the end  
  
Squall opened the small box of things he kept that reminded him of Rinoa. A small white feather that fell into his hand as he sit on the floating piece of earth after defeating the evil sorceress. A rock he picked up as he sat on the train tracks as he carried her to Esthar, a napkin that had been in his pocket when he first danced with her, and the nudie magazine from their "first date". A tear dropped from his eye as he thought of how horrible he treated her those first few days.  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven  
  
He lay on his head on her pillow that sat next to his. It still smelled like her hair did. He wished that scent would never leave him. To him the scent was more important than air, he couldn't live without it. He ran his black gloved hand over the silky, light blue, pillow cover. 'Why is she with me. I'm a mercenary, a killer, what would and angel see in a guy like me.' He thought.  
  
They burn my hand  
  
Scar my face  
  
And blind my eyes  
  
I'll steal your breath  
  
And throw away  
  
What I despise  
  
'Then again she had a fling with Seifer, and he's worst then me.' He thought feeling the scar that ran from the bottom of his forehead down the left side of his nose and stopped just after his nose. She had taken his breath away when he had first seen her, and broke his heart as she ran off to Seifer, after their dance together. 'If he was there why did you ask me to dance? Did I steal your breath as you did mine? Or was it out of pity 'cause I was all alone in the corner?' he asked her in his mind.  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven  
  
Either way Rinoa chose Squall in the end and that all that mattered. She made him most happy in the world. He knew after their first kiss on the balcony that starry night she was his forever. He wanted to put that kiss in that box and keep it forever next to his heart and never loose it.  
  
Between these walls  
  
And darkened halls  
  
I've done my time  
  
If I should die  
  
Before I wake  
  
Then you'll know why  
  
She made his life of a silent hell into an open heaven. ' You changed me, you've given me happiness and you gave me your heart. I only gave you my heart. My aching heart, my dark unloving heart and you fixed it. You've given me so much and I've given you so little. Why do you put up with me? I'm undeserving of life let alone your love.'  
  
Send me an angel to love I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
  
Send me an angel to love  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven...piece by piece  
  
  
  
'I wish now that I had hugged you in the Ragnarok. I wasn't sure that we were alive. It surprised even me that I went out there to save you. I love you and would give my last breath to save you. I wish I could tell you but I don't know how. I want you in my life forever.' Squall removed a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and opened it revealing a tiny silver ring with Griever. In his mouth was a sparkling diamond. He knew she'd love it, it cost him a whole month of mercenary jobs for the Garden. She thought he was avoiding her and didn't love her anymore.  
  
Send me an angel to love...piece by piece  
  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel to love...piece by piece  
  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven...piece by piece  
  
Piece by piece  
  
Piece by piece  
  
Squall met Rinoa in the restaurant in Balamb City, later that night, she sat alone at the table playing with the rings that dangled from her neck. He sat down with a nervous look on his face. Rinoa knew something was wrong. "What is it Squall?" she asked suspiciously. "Well... It's about why I've been away fighting for so long.." "It's another woman isn't it." She yelled angrily jumping to conclusions. "No, I was working to buy you this..." He drew the black velvet box from his pocket and presented the ring to her. Her eyes lit up and began to over flow with tears of joy. "Rinoa Heartilly, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me?" Rinoa smiled and looked into Squall's bright blue eyes. "Yes, yes, Squall, I will, I will. I love you so much." She squeaked gleefully practically jumping over the table to kiss him.  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece.  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel...piece by piece  
  
Send me an angel  
  
As the couple walked back to the Garden, Squall looked up in the sky and whispered in his mind, "Thank you God for sending me an angel."  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
